


Home

by Ralstonia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: As Vashj is contemplating her place in the new world of Outland an unexpected visit turns in to much more than she had expected.





	Home

The sky of Outland would always be a spectacular though slightly unsettling sight. As Vashj stood at the balcony of her chamber gazing upon the sky that was slowly dimming as night was approaching she realized that she had started to find gazing at the unusual colored sky with the many chunks of earth floating high in it to be soothing. 

She had gotten completely used to the sky of Zangarmarsh as it was much less turbulent then the dark, agitated one of Shadowmoon Valley, always stained with an unnatural green tinge. In fact the sky of Zangarmarsh really was not that alien and as Vashj spend most of her time in the humid area, water being her favored element, she had quickly gotten used to it and had started to think of it as home. 

Visits to Shadowmoon Valley was required from time to time and she had come to think of this as her home too. 

It was somewhat strange that she had accepted this place so quickly. When she had first left for Outland she had thought that she would never get used to it. That she would always feel at best as a guest in a strange land, at worst an intruder in a secluded nightmarish world. Either way she would be separated from her beloved Queen, forever feeling like that there was an important part missing from her. 

As it had turned out Vashj could not recall ever having felt more like herself as after she came here, thoughts of her Queen fading each day to the point where Vashj was starting to wonder why she ever cared so much for her. Now Azshara suddenly did not mean that much anymore much to Vashj’ surprise as she had once meant everything to her. Now Queen Azshara was just another old memory from an old world. 

It felt like for the first time she was the one in control of her life. She was the one to make important decisions both the ones that involved the future of her people and allies in Outland but also the ones involving her personal life. When she had done the duties of the day she was completely free to do as she pleased. It was an odd feeling having all this independency all of a sudden but she found that she enjoyed it. Enjoyed that she was free to appreciate the sky while getting some fresh air after having rid herself of her heavy armor, doing something for herself and not for the pleasure of her Queen. 

As she leaned against the railing focusing on a gray mass of clouds, she noticed a slightly darker spot. One that seemed to be steadily growing and as it did it took on a recognizable shape. After all the Lord of Outland had a very distinctive appearance. 

When Illidan got closer to the Black Temple, he hovered in midair for just a split second before altering his course of flight now heading directly for the balcony where Vashj was standing obviously having noticed her even from high above the ground. Vashj moved slightly to the side as Illidan gracefully landed on the balcony folding large wings behind his back. 

“My Lady,” he said smiling, clearly happy to see her. 

“My Lord,” Vashj said returning the smile. Over the time she had known Illidan she had grown very fond of his company and she too was happy to see him. 

With calm, graceful movements, Illidan stood next to Vashj placing his hands on the railing in the same manner as her turning his gaze towards the night sky. 

Though they’ve had plenty of lengthy conversations, they were often most like now with not much more than a few words being exchanged and then comfortable and in honestly relaxing silence. Vashj did not for a moment doubt that Illidan was a very complex man but yet she had always thought it to be so simple to be with him. Maybe it was because he was a man of few words. Vashj had met her fair share of men and women who were nothing but big talk, all fancy words and big promises, but when it came to it, it was all empty talk to further their own agenda. When Illidan said something Vashj was completely sure that he meant it and when he made a promise he would do all in his power to keep it. 

Still that did not mean that there did not happen many things behind the thick façade that Vashj felt very privileged to be one of the few people to get a glimpse behind once in a while.

For now Vashj was just happy to have someone to share the view with without the need for any words at all. Vashj could not help but smile as she thought about how she felt more comfortable, more like herself, with someone she had met 10.000 years ago for a brief moment and then again in this strange place for what seemed merely like a blink of an eye compared to the rest of her life.

This was not just her new home but she also felt at home here. 

Closing her eyes she rested her head against Illidan’s shoulder. Much to her delight, she felt Illidan lean his head against hers in a similar fashion. 

Vashj let out a small, content sigh just enjoying the moment, just enjoying the warmth that was radiating from the body so close to her, from the hand that was resting on the railing so close to her own that she could not help but gently brush a finger against it. Her lips curled into a joyful smile when Illidan not just responded by brushing a finger against her hand but slowly hooked a finger around hers interlacing their fingers. For a long blissful moment, they stood almost completely motionless like this in comfortable silence. When they finally did move turning just enough to face each other their fingers still twined Vashj simply couldn’t take her eyes away from the face in front of her, Illidan’s lips curled into a sweet smile that so rarely could be seen. 

Caught up in the moment she leaned closer pressing her lips against the corner of Illidan’s mouth in a careful kiss. She was met with a surprised gasp though one that quickly turned into a happy sigh as Illidan moved his head slightly so that their lips fully met. It was a warm and tender kiss filled with much more affection than what she first might have expected. 

As the kiss grew deeper they moved even closer to each other until they were flush against each other hands searching for something to hold on. Vashj placed her hands on Illidan’s strong biceps, wrapped arms around his waist, one hand reaching up to tangle in his long, soft hair while Illidan rested a big, warm hand on the small of her back.

To begin with they had still been holding hands though they eventually let go to explore somewhere else Vashj instead placing her hand on Illidan’s shoulder her sharp nails digging slightly into the flesh as Illidan moved his hand to the nape of her neck one of the snakes of her main happily wrapping around his wrist. 

Slowly Vashj dragged her tongue along Illidan’s bottom lip earning another sigh. She dipped the tip of her tongue between slightly parted lips waiting excitedly for a response. Illidan happily parted his lips further letting Vashj slip her tongue into his mouth. She curiously brushed it against razor-sharp teeth before eagerly searching out his tongue tangling it with hers. 

For long they stood like this, kisses slow and sweet hands moving carefully over the warm skin under them. When the kisses temporarily paused, they were both breathing heavily their faces slightly flushed. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Vashj asked when she had managed to get her breathing under control, her heart hammering wildly as she hoped that there would be so much more than sweet kisses. More that would require a bit more privacy. 

“Very much,” Illidan almost purred wrapping both arms tightly around Vashj easily lifting her as if she weighed nothing. 

Vashj couldn’t help but giggle as if she were a young maiden taking a lover to her bed for the first time, clinging a bit more than necessarily to Illidan as he carried her to her bedchamber. Carefully he lowered her to her bed before climbing into it himself welcomed by the embrace of many arms. She gently pulled him closer humming in delight as he kissed her once more his body pressed firmly against hers. Vashj again tangled her fingers in Illidan’s hair using the opportunity to undo his ponytail satisfied as long hair spilled from its restrains. Her other hands moved to settle on shoulders and back, one boldly moving down to grab his behind. 

As she moved slightly under him she could clearly feel his desire pressing against her abdomen through their clothing just making her own desire even stronger. She moved a hand to the back of her neck and with experienced movements she undid her top letting the straps slide down her bosom before she then arched up so that she could reach behind her back to unclasp her top. She took Illidan’s hand guiding it up for him to move her top completely out of the way. He did so letting it slide to the side of the bed before gently cupping one of her breasts making her breath catch as he brushed a thumb over a nipple that rapidly stiffened under his touch. 

Illidan moved to kiss her throat, to kiss her collarbone before making a slow pattern of kisses that moved down her chest and breast ending at a nipple that he kissed gently before slowly circling his tongue around it drawing a soft moan from Vashj’ lips. When he reclaimed her lips Vashj reached down to undo his belt and with the aid of several hands quickly sent it to somewhere on the floor and giving her the opportunity to get her hands on his pants, to slide fingers under the hem of them tugging slightly while she deftly undid the laces. The position she was in made it possible for her to tug Illidan’s pants down past his hips and no further. Luckily she didn’t have to struggle more to remove them as Illidan sat up to remove them making enjoying the view the only thing for Vashj to do. 

And what a view it was. Powerful leg muscles and a quite impressive and very hard length. Vashj let her gaze wander further up the well-built physique in front of her, looking up to catch Illidan’s gaze. He quickly looked down smiling shyly. Vashj couldn’t help but smile at that adorable display. 

“Come here,” she offered. Illidan immediately obeyed leaning down to let her wrap her arms around him again their lips meeting in another warm kiss. 

Vashj slid her hands down bare skin making a few light scratches with her long, sharp nails earning a pleasured groan that just spurred her on. She tangled a hand in Illidan’s hair tugging just the slightest while making a few more scratches, one hand reaching down to give his behind a firm squeeze. She let out a soft moan of her own as Illidan’s hand slowly moved up her side gently fondling her breast. 

Slowly Vashj reached for the tiny last remains of cloth Illidan was wearing, his blindfold, her fingertips just reaching the knot holding it together before he grabbed her hand with such speed that she couldn’t help but let out a startled gasp. 

Gently he tugged her hand away a bit looking at her with an unsure expression. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Vashj said smiling reassuringly. 

“Which is why I do not understand why you would have any desire to see it again,” Illidan said. 

“Because I want to see your face,” Vashj said. “All of it. I want to see all of you.” 

After pondering for a brief moment Illidan let go of Vashj’ hand lowering his head making it easy for her to untie the knot of the blindfold. When Vashj pulled the blindfold away she carefully tugged it under a pillow for safekeeping. She placed her hand on his cheek gently brushing her thumb over soft skin curiously looking at what she had only briefly seen so many years ago. Wounded skin had turned to scar tissue over the millennia but that fire that was Illidan’s eyes burned just as brightly and was just as alluring. Without the blindfold to hide behind Illidan became so much more vulnerable every emotion much easier to read on his face. 

Vashj guided Illidan’s face closer to hers kissing him just at the corner of each eye wanting to show him that there was nothing he needed to hide from her, that he had nothing to be ashamed of. That he could feel just as safe with her as she felt with him.

Wrapping her arms tightly around him Vashj pulled Illidan closer kissing his lips feeling him relax almost melting into her touch this time as she caressed his hips, his back, his sides anywhere she could reach. Her breath quickening as she felt his hand move down her sides to her waist as he gave her lips one more passionate kiss before moving to her neck. Illidan moved further down Vashj’ body making a path of short kisses that momentarily paused at her breasts that he gave a little extra attention before moving even further down. Vashj reluctantly loosened her embrace now only having one hand tangled in Illidan’s hair and a hand on each shoulder. Illidan kissed her stomach placing a row of kisses just along Vashj’ sash before untying it never breaking eye contact with her as he did so. As the sash slowly slid out of place Vashj lifted her behind slightly to pull it away sending it to somewhere on the corner of the bed with a quick movement. 

Vashj’ breath quickened as Illidan kissed her abdomen his mouth traveling even further down just above her entrance. He dipped his tongue between her folds dragging it slowly up before pressing it against her clit lapping eagerly at the sensitive bud. Vashj let out a soft moan and she wasn’t alone in doing so, Illidan so very obviously enjoying himself as well.

Vashj closed her eyes giving completely in to the sensation of the constantly changing pattern of a soft tongue that was one moment swirling around her clit, the next moving up and down or back and forth though soon she was needing more. 

She slowly opened her eyes reaching down to brush her hand against Illidan’s cheek placing a finger under his chin to make him look up at her so she could see his face. What a beautiful sight it was, flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips glistening from her own wetness. 

“Just a bit harder,” Vashj smiled.

“With pleasure,” Illidan purred pressing his tongue against her clit just hard enough to make Vashj let out a deep sigh her tail twisting in pleasure. 

Vashj tangled a hand in Illidan’s hair while other hands dug into the sheet, one hand grabbing one of his horns. For a moment, she imagined their roles being reversed, picturing how he would writhe and moan in pleasure, a delightful image that she hoped she might be able to witness some time. 

Slowly but surely it became more and more difficult to imagine anything at all as the intense pleasure coiling from her abdomen and spreading through the rest of her body made it hard to concentrate on anything. Strong hands on her hips kept her firmly in place, there wasn’t anything she could do but give in moaning as she finally tumbled over the edge her body arching as she came. 

As the world slowly stopped spinning, Vashj sighed as very gentle kisses were pressed against her folds. She petted Illidan’s hair before giving it a light tug to get his attention.  
“Come here,” she said smiling seductively as their gaze met. 

Illidan was quick to obey moving up to let Vashj drag him down for a slow, passionate kiss. Though the night’s activities had so far been very satisfying, Vashj was still yearning for more and the warm hardness now pressing firmly against her abdomen clearly told her that so did Illidan. 

Vashj slid her hand down between Illidan’s legs wrapping it around his length, her touch making Illidan let out a soft gasp. Carefully she guided him to her opening both of them gasping as the tip slowly slipped inside her, deeper and deeper until his entire length was completely seated inside her. 

For a moment they were completely still enjoying the sensation and the intimacy before they almost as one began moving. As they kissed again, Vashj made good use of all of her hands grabbing onto arms, shoulders and hair pulling Illidan even closer their bodies flush against each other. She was completely encased by Illidan’s body as he had placed an arm on each side of her a hand tangling with the snakes of her mane while Illidan was gently moving his hips in a steady rhythm. 

The sensation of smooth and warm skin pressing against her insides brushing every sensitive spot with long sensual strokes was slowly taking her breath away not leaving anything left but desire. The small gasps and moans that was falling from Illidan’s lips just made it that much sweeter, to know that he was slowly getting as lost in need as she was. If only, she only just needed a little something more. 

Momentarily Vashj let go of Illidan just to move her body only a little bit down changing the angle, not much but just enough to make it perfect. Instantly Vashj’ hands found their way back to the strong body over her clinging desperately to it a deep moan escaping her as the exact right spot was being stroked over and over again. Her breath was growing deep and shallow, sweat was running down her body and under her hands the skin she was holding onto was too covered in beats of sweat as Illidan had picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

Illidan had buried his face in Vashj’ neck his body trembling as he slowly was losing control of it, surrendering it to her as she had surrendered to him. It was intoxicating how he was moaning and gasping, whispering her name like if it was a prayer to a kind and powerful goddess. 

Warmth and pleasure was coiling all through Vashj’ body as the world dissolved around her with nothing left but the sensation that was washing trough her drawing moans from her lips and made her unconsciously claw her nails into the only anchor in the roaring tempest of pleasure building steadily until it became too much for her to take. Mouth falling open in a silent scream Vashj’ body twisted and coiled completely out of her control as she came only to be impossible to move when the first sliver of composure returned. She felt Illidan tense a loud moan escaping him. A few more gasps fell from his lips as he was trying to hold himself up before his arms finally gave in and he collapsed on top of Vashj lying completely still both of them trying to catch their breath. 

Smiling Vashj ran a hand through Illidan’s long, soft hair earning a satisfied purr. Illidan shuffled a bit so that they were again face to face returning her smile. 

“You are so beautiful,” Illidan said before quickly turning his face away hiding it in Vashj’ shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I wanted to say something a bit more… poetic.” 

“I think I much prefer simple honesty to poetic,” Vashj said thinking of all the honeyed words she had heard through her life from people who wanted this or that from her. No a simple compliment from someone who said it just because they wanted to was much better. 

“I think you are very sweet,” she said smiling as a careful, chaste kiss was pressed to her cheek. 

“You’re the sweet one,” Illidan whispered his lips once more finding Vashj’ in a gentle kiss before he moved to lay next to her. 

Vashj rolled onto her side resulting in some adjustment to fit arms, horns, tail and wings into comfortable positions but it was well worth it. Vashj smiled as she closed her eyes, her face pressed against Illidan’s chest, his arm securely around her. She could feel at home here.


End file.
